Amoeba
|wild=As a main player you may ooze your tokens into or out of a challenge (just as the Amoeba can) except you do so after allies are in but before cards are played. |super=You may ooze in or out of a challenge, before cards are revealed, even as an ally. }} |wild=As a main player, you may increase or decrease the number of your tokens in the challenge before Challenge Cards have been selected. You can ooze more than four tokens onto the cone as the offensive player. |super=You may ooze into or out of a challenge as an ally. You must commit at least one token during the alliance accept/decline step in order to use this Flare. }} }} |wild=As a main player, you may increase or decrease the number of your ships in an encounter by up to four before encounter cards are selected. This may result in you having more than four ships in the hyperspace gate. |super=You may use your power as an ally. }} Amoeba is an alien that gets to move its ships into or out of an encounter after encounter cards have been selected. Strategy As Amoeba The simple part of Amoeba's power is being able to bail out of an encounter by oozing out. The idea is simple: if an encounter looks unwinnable, pack it in and save the ships. This allows an easy offload of a bad encounter card. Oozing out and throwing the encounter is also good for disposing of any allied ships, although this will probably only work the first time. Oozing in takes a bit more strategy. While simply flooding the hyperspace gate with ten or more ships can help win encounters, this will likely draw out a big attack card - this can be useful to bait opponents, but risky, and of course Amoeba's colonies will end up being uneven and vulnerable. So, it may be better to put in not more than a few extra ships - just two or three more can cancel out a possible Reinforcement. Oozing in can also be useful to rake in extra compensation, with the obvious disadvantage of losing more ships in the process. Against Amoeba Amoeba's primary strength lies in having superior numbers of ships. Cutting away its ship resources can limit its options pretty quickly, especially in the later game as it has ships in the warp and needs more ships to hold down foreign colonies. As such, Amoeba should have a bit more priority when it comes to targeting other players' ships. Prediction is also a key component - guessing that Amoeba will ooze in is a good time to play a high attack, while guessing that Amoeba will move out is a good time to play a lower card. Matchups By oozing in significantly, Amoeba can compete with Macron on defense or a midgame Warrior. By oozing out, Amoeba becomes less vulnerable to Guerrilla or Gambler. In any case, Amoeba's strength is in its ships, so aliens such as Cudgel, Fungus, and Void are a serious threat. Text Notes *It is interesting to note that Mayfair's history for Amoeba states that they have no pity for "those who are less able to respond to circumstance", whereas the Eon and FFG histories state quite the opposite. Category:AH aliens Category:Combat powers Category:Eon aliens Category:FFG aliens Category:Mayfair aliens Category:Powers used in Planning Category:Ship-controlling powers